


Thirst Trap

by beans_on_toast



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Breath Control Play, Choking, Choking Kink, Consensual, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Time, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, References to Drugs, Spanking, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Voyeurism, but consensual choking, edging (a little bit!), for chapter 2, please see notes for chapter 1, reference to face slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast
Summary: Collection of smutty one shots with Joe & Nicky. Shared with the All & More Discord NSFW server. Tags to be added with new chapters.Chapter 1: Blow jobs, public sex, voyeurismChapter 2: Top!Nicky, anal fingering, anal sex, first timeChapter 3: Face fucking, for life affirming reasonsChapter 4: Choking, breath playChapter 5: Dom/sub, face fucking, spankingChapter 6: Anal fisting, edging
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 88
Kudos: 225





	1. Dressed in Moolight [blow job, public blow job, voyeurism]

**Author's Note:**

> This is ficlet is for [FereldenTurnip](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/pseuds/FereldenTurnip) and all of the amazing patrons at the All and More thirst tavern.
> 
> Turnip drew me this [AMAZING ARTWORK!](https://fereldenturnip.tumblr.com/post/634370799875276800/gift-art-for-hyper-fixate-who-typed-me-up-a)
> 
> TW: blow jobs, blow jobs in public, voyeurism, references to being drugged (but they're not because immortal livers) .  
> Also please note that Joe would rather they weren't being watched, but he is 100% on board with getting up close and personal with his husband!

'Joseph, I'm so glad you could make it.’ Mark Andrews, human trafficker, drug runner and all around horrible human being, clapped Joe on the back. Joe gritted his teeth to keep from physically recoiling. ‘And you brought me the prettiest gift as well.'

Joe glanced behind him where Nicky was being led away by one of Andrews’ men. Joe could hardly fault the man’s observation. 'I'm glad I could make it as well to see your auction as well. Sadly, however, he won’t be up for sale. He's already taken.’

‘My apologies. Come on, let’s go somewhere a little bit more private to talk business.’ Joe allowed himself one last look behind him. He caught Nicky’s glance and he gave Joe a look that clearly said _‘Stay on mission.’_ Joe’s job was to make contact with the mark and Nicky’s was to blend in with the others being ‘auctioned.’ 

But Nicky was a vision. Silver chains and glittering jewels covered Nicky’s body. And they were the _only_ thing that covered his body. They dripped down his back, over his chest, and wrapped around his cock. Joe adored his husband and Nicky never did anything by halves. Just the thought of how much of Nicky was on display made Joe uncomfortably hard in his trousers. He adjusted himself with a cough and tried to pay attention.

Andrews droned on, talking about good business practices and hinting at upcoming expansion. Joe nodded absent-mindedly and enjoyed a private smile to himself. Andrews’ empire wasn't going to last the night. Joe glanced to the side, trying to keep an eye out for Nicky. 

His beloved had begun to mingle with the men and women dressed in lace and chains and leather. Nicky stood out, glittering in the light. Knowing he was so far away, corralled like all the others made Joe’s skin crawl. But it was important. Nicky could talk to them and lay the groundwork for when Nile and Andy come crashing in. Joe restlessly swirled his drink and tried to dredge up even the tiniest bit of attention for the piece of human refuse in front of him.

He blamed his distracted frame of mind on not noticing the taste until the glass was half empty. He coughed to hide his eye roll. _Drugs, really?_ Joe started to carefully savour the drink. His view of the room at large is slightly blocked by the half wall and gaudy curtains around Andrews’ private room. Joe greatly regretted telling Andy he'd be fine without an earpiece. He wasn’t with Nicky, he couldn’t say anything to Andy and Nile and now he had to pretend to be drugged. Just great.

He started to act tired by the end of the glass. He guessed they slipped Rohypnol or something similar into his drink. Booker would probably be able to tell by taste alone, but Joe didn't have his little brother's experience. When Andrews’ didn’t bat an eyelid as Joe started to slur and lean heavily onto the sofa, Joe took it as a sign he guessed right. He just had to wait it out now. Pretend to be asleep, wait until Andrews was distracted and take him out. His lack of a view also meant they were hidden from the rest of the party. There were two guards, but they should be easy. 

_Just wait,_ he thinks, _kill him, kill the guards, find Nicky, get out._ It was a great plan.

Right up until Andrews decided to ruin it. Just after Joe closed his eyes, slowed his breathing and snored a bit, Andrews jumped straight to the end of the plan and Nicky appeared, on the arm of the goon who took him off Joe in the first place. Joe slitted his eyes enough to see Nicky's careful glance in his direction. 

Nicky tumbled slightly on the last step and grabbed on to his escort’s arm. He flashed a charming smile and blinked his lashes. _Shit, they tried to drug Nicky too._ Joe was beginning to take this personally.

'Oh, hello beautiful.' Andrews reached his arms out towards Nicky, but Nicky sidestepped him. He fell heavily on the sofa next to Joe with a giggle, playing like he was high. Andrews slid down next to him and put an arm around him. 'What's your name sweetheart?' Nicky ducked his head down and shook it slightly. Joe wanted to laugh. It probably looked soft and demure to Andrews, but Joe could see the murder in his husband's eyes. It was breathtaking.

'It's okay darling.' Andrews pulled Nicky's chin up with his finger. 'Joseph said it was okay. He just got a little too drunk. But don't worry, I'll take care of you in his place.'

Nicky's voice wobbled when he answered and Joe caught the glint of tears on his lashes. 'I'm with Joseph. He wouldn't have... he said I didn't have to...' Joe felt that warm feeling spreading in his chest that was reserved just for Nicky. People often made the mistake of thinking Nicky was just soft and kind. That his contemplative nature meant he was shy. And those people usually ended up dead. 

Nicky hitched his breath and reached out for Joe's arm. He squeezed tightly and Joe takes that as his cue. He twitched and slowly pushed himself up. He tried to look groggy and confused. Nicky raised his eyebrows slightly and Joe had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling. 

'What? Oh, Nicky, you're back.' Joe flashed a slow grin at Andrews. 'Have we finished everything up already?' Joe slung an arm around Nicky and his husband burrowed into his neck. It gave off the appearance of him still being slightly drugged, but it also allowed Nicky to nip at his neck. _Behave_.

'Ah, no. Not exactly. We still have a few things to discuss. If you're feeling more awake.' Andrews' smile looked more like a grimace, but he moved away nonetheless.

Joe tried to keep the smile on his face light and slightly confused. Nicky had an easier time of it, his face still tucked against Joe. Andrews offered them both new drinks and Joe accepted. They couldn't let on that they knewthe drinks were drugged but Joe also couldn't afford to pretend to be sleeping again. He needed to think of a distraction, fast.

He, very stupidly, forgot to consider his husband of course. As Andrews went to get him the drinks, Nicky slid more obviously into Joe's lap. He dropped a knee in between Joe’s and it was dangerously close to Joe’s suddenly interested erection. Nicky pressed insistently against Joe's neck and whined. When Joe's cock twitched, he could feel Nicky's smile on his skin.

Oh. He _really_ loved his husband.

When Andrews turned back, Nicky was kissing and licking up Joe's neck. He’d positioned himself in such a way that he could rut back and forth on Joe’s thigh. Joe tried not to think too hard of the view Andrews was getting as Nicky arched his back. The press of the chains against his hard length couldn’t be comfortable, but Joe's dick is definitely enjoying the unique sensation of the tight links and warmth of Nicky's erection on his leg.

Nicky was moaning wantonly now and Andrews' face is a picture. He ground his teeth and had gone nearly puce. Joe had half a mind to draw it one day, but he was being thoroughly distracted by Nicky’s hot breath on his ear.

'Joseph, you said this wouldn't take long.' Nicky nipped just underneath Joe's jaw. 'You said we could go home.' Joe got the message. Nicky digging his fingers into Joe’s arm was entirely unnecessary. Joe looked up at Andrews with a grin. 

'Sorry Mark, you don't mind if we take a little break do you? We can find somewhere to step out if you don't want to watch, but when he gets like this...' Nicky made a noise low in his throat and shifted his knee so it brushed against Joe. He gasped. Andrews' mouth was hanging slightly open and he moved closer. His brain seemed to get stuck on the word 'watch' just like Joe hoped it would.

Nicky's hands drift to the back of his own neck now and he unlatched the chains there. They cascaded over his shoulders and he trailed them along his chest and stomach. He lifted his hips slightly so he could slide them off his hard cock. A completely unconscious noise escaped Joe’s mouth. He couldn’t help the reaction to his husband being naked in front of him, even if there were three other men watching. 

'How far are we going hayati?' Joe whispered directly into Nicky's ear so no one else could hear him. 

'I think we can keep them distracted until Nile and Andy show up.' Nicky bit down on Joe's earlobe. Joe made a distressed sound and Nicky nuzzles into his neck. 'It's okay tesoro, I know you don't like it with others-'

'I want you, my love. They just don't deserve you Nicky.' Joe stopped as Andrews moved closer to them on the sofa, his beady eyes very intent on Nicky's assets.

'I'm not doing it for them Joe.' Nicky took Joe's face in his hands and kissed him lightly once, twice. 'I don't see anyone else when I'm with you.'

'Romantic.' Joe huffed against his lips. He dipped forward for a kiss but Nicky pulled back with a grin. Joe groaned. He knew what the look in Nicky's eyes meant and he really wished the pervy human trafficker wasn't sitting two feet to their right because he was dizzyingly, achingly hard.

Nicky leant further back, slowly peeling himself off Joe so that he can shuffle back and kneel between Joe's legs. 

'Nicky.' Joe tried to sound stern but it was rather hard with his husband’s face that close to his cock. Nicky opened his eyes to look wide.

'I don't want to ruin your suit _sir_.' Joe swallowed the wail that threatened to escape him. His hips thrust up on their own accord. 'Please may I?' Nicky would look extremely innocent to anyone who couldn't read the little smirk on his face.

'Yes.' Andrews croaked out. Joe glanced over surprised. He almost forgot Andrews was there. He definitely didn't expect him to participate, but before he could say anything, Nicky was unzipping his pants and pulled out his hard length.

'It's okay tesoro. I don't mind.' Nicky licked his palm before wrapping it around Joe. Joe groaned. 'It's just for you, my heart. Always.' And then Nicky dipped his head and took Joe into his mouth.

He pulled out all the stops tonight. He probably knew that Joe would rather they were alone, so he was messy and dirty. He tugged on Joe's testicles, let his saliva drip down Joe’s shaft. Nicky rubbed it around Joe’s hole before gently pushing one finger in. Not far enough to be a precursor to anything, but enough to tease. He placed Joe's hands on his head as a silent request. Joe was still hesitant to be too rough, so far more quickly than normal, Nicky started pushing down as far as he could go.

Joe let his head drop back on the sofa. He loved the feel of Nicky deepthroating him. Loved the noises Nicky made, gagging around him. It was debauched and it was something Nicky had only ever done for him. He thrusted up into Nicky's mouth and Nicky let him. He could feel Nicky shaking slightly and he knew he was jerking himself off. The thought that Nicky enjoyed being used so much only pushed Joe that much closer to his own end.

He had nearly forgotten there was anyone watching. He had nearly forgotten anything but Nicky's hot mouth on his cock. He was so close, he could feel it in the bottom of his spine and his balls tightened up…

When suddenly it was cold. Nicky was gone and the ringing in Joe’s ears subsided enough for him to hear screaming. The lights flickered off and Joe managed to lunge off the sofa. He was pretty certain he grabbed Andrews and he scrambled to wrap his arms around the man’s neck. Fingernails dug into his forearm, drawing blood. He held on as the lights flickered back. Joe waited until Andrews twitched and went still. He dropped the dead wait. Joe’s chest was heaving. He still felt a bit light headed and his cock was hanging out of his trousers.

However, none of that mattered. Nicky was standing across from him, still completely naked. His perfect cock was still half hard and sweat was covering his body like a glittering sheen. The two guards were laying at his feet. His heeled shoe pressed against one of their backs. The chains that had been so beautifully draped around him were looped around the other guard’s neck. Nicky was holding one end of the chains in his hand. 

'Did you... did you garrote him with your outfit?' Joe's dick twitched, even as he said it. He _knew_ it was true and he was not sure if he’d ever loved his husband more than this exact moment. He was fairly sure he’d never been more turned on.

'Is this awakening something in you Yusuf?' Nicky asked with a grin. He dropped the chains and swayed over to Joe. Nicky wrapped his arms around his neck. 'Is this something I should remember for next time or...?' He trailed one hand down Joe's neck and Joe shivered.

'Jesus Christ!' Nile's voice snapped them back to reality. They turned to find her and Andy standing in the doorway. Nile’s back was to them and Joe thought she's holding her necklace. Andy smirked at them.

'Like what you see boss?' Nicky asked calmly. Andy rolled her eyes.

'You two do this every single time. Next time, I'm going as the buyer. Now put some clothes on Nicolò. We don't want to scare the innocents.'


	2. Stay with me [anal sex, top!Nicky]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolò has finally found a ship to take him back to Genova. Yusuf only has tonight to tell him how he feels.

Yusuf knows where he will find Nicolò, but even so he feels the tightness in his chest when he sees the other man. Nicolò's back is to him and Yusuf takes a moment to admire him. The broad span of his shoulders, the moonlight glinting in his dark hair. Yusuf's hands twitch at the sight. All week Yusuf has wished to sketch him and paint him. But now, tonight, he wishes to do so much more.

Yusuf is not sure if he made a noise or if Nicolò could feel his gaze upon him. Nicolò stands up from the bench with the grace of a panther, all long lines and hidden strength. Yusuf's words suddenly desert him.

'Yusuf, I am sorry, I did not mean -' Yusuf waves his hand to cut off Nicolò's apology.

'I heard you have found a ship?' Yusuf can sound how strange his voice sounds. The words are stilted and slow. Nicolò's (perfect, glorious) brow furrows as he tries to parse the words. Yusuf quickly switches to Ligurian. 'For tomorrow. Noor said that you have found a vessel, bound for Genova.'

'Yes.' Nicolò looks as though he is about to say more but closes his mouth. There is a flash of emotion in his eyes and Yusuf feels a sudden pang in his heart. He knows what Nicolò's eyes look like when he is thoughtful, when he is joyous and when he is sad. But Yusuf wishes to make a study of those eyes, to coax every secret from their depths. He very much wishes to know what those eyes look like, wide and flushed with desire.

And the boat is coming tomorrow. So he only has tonight.

'Nicolò-'

'Yusuf, before you say anything further, I want to thank you for your hospitality.' Nicolò looks away and his throat bobs as he swallows. Yusuf caresses it with his eyes as he wishes to do with his fingers, with his tongue. 'You did not have to offer me this and I am thankful-'

'Nicolò,' Yusuf interrupts, taking a step forward. Nicolò knits his brow again and Yusuf knows that look. Nicolò is annoyed with him.

'Yusuf, I am _trying_ to thank you-'

'No.'

'Yusuf...' They are close now. Nicolò is only a step away from Yusuf. He could reach out and grab him. The thought makes Yusuf giddy.

'I do not want you to tell me you are thankful.' Nicolò is so _warm_ , his face mere inches from Yusuf's. 'You beautiful impossible man. I don't want to hear it.'

Yusuf takes Nicolò's face in his hands. Nicolò shudders in his hands but does not move away. Nicolò's eyes are wide, almost impossibly so. They shine with the light of the moon and Yusuf thinks he could die happily if these are his last minutes. Yusuf rubs at the dark circles under Nicolò's eyes. They have plagued him, this week. He wishes to kiss them away. So he does.

He feels Nicolò's ragged breath against his face, feels the pounding of his pulse against his chest. Yusuf lightly presses his lips to the other side and Nicolò breaks.

Nicolò's hands slide into his hair and Nicolò tugs. Yusuf moans as Nicolò's long fingers capture his chin and turn Yusuf in such a manner so that Nicolò can attack his mouth. Nicolò is everywhere. Yusuf is hardly able to keep track. Nicolò's lips are soft and warm and insistent. Yusuf opens his mouth to allow Nicolò more. Nicolò's hand is twisting in his hair. His other one is leaving burning trails down Yusuf's arms and back.

'Now, Yusuf? You do this now?' Nicolò growls when they break the kiss. Yusuf doesn't have a chance to respond before Nicolò is licking into his mouth again. He tastes of wine and spices and Yusuf makes noises that he will be very embarrassed to admit to tomorrow morning. When they break again, Nicolò's pupils are so wide his eyes look almost black and Yusuf tucks that information away. Nicolò completely undone by lust is definitely something he will be sketching later.

'Bed?' Yusuf asks, more out of habit than any real curiosity. His own cock is hard and weeping against his trousers and Nicolò's interest has been poking him in the thigh for the last however many minutes. 

'Lead the way.'

It takes longer than it should, considering his own quarters are next to the gardens, but they cannot keep their hands to themselves long enough to properly walk. He presses Nicolò against the hedgerow to steal a kiss. Nicolò crowds along his back when they duck inside the walls and ruts against Yusuf's ass. And the thought of him pressing _inside_ nearly turns Yusuf's legs to jelly so they take a few more breathless minutes lazily chasing one another's tongues before they can stumble into his rooms.

Nicolò nearly pushes him over the threshold, kicking the door shut behind him. He rips his tunic over his head. 

'I wanted to do that.' Yusuf whines. His tone is slightly undercut by the fact his hands are now mapping every inch of Nicolò's exposed skin.

'You can do it next time.' Nicolò says in such a matter of fact way that the smoldering heat in Yusuf's stomach jumps to a raging inferno. He pulls his own tunic over just as quickly. Nicolò laughs at his eagerness and Yusuf's heart skips a beat. 'You are beautiful Yusuf.' Nicolò says in near reverence.

Nicolò's hands are so gentle on him that Yusuf shivers. Nicolò nips under his chin before he slowly drops to his knees. Yusuf's desire-addled thoughts take a moment to catch up but he grasps Nicolò's hands before he can get his trousers undone.

'No. Absolutely not Nicolò. I am not coming until I am riding your cock.' 

_'Dio_ Yusuf.' Nicolò presses his forehead against Yusuf's stomach. 'You can't just say things like that.' 

'Come up here and silence me then.' Yusuf smirks as he strokes his fingers through Nicolò's hair. 

'You still need your trousers off Yusuf. I'm not planning on taking you quickly.' He nuzzles and bites at Yusuf's muscles to watch them jump. Yusuf makes a high pitched keen in the back of his throat. He's distantly impressed he can even make noises still as all the blood in his body seems to have rushed south. So much in fact that it is currently making it rather difficult for Nicolò to get his trousers off.

They somehow manage it, though they're both laughing by the time they do. Yusuf untangles his legs and sits on the bed. Nicolò follows him after taking off his own trousers. Yusuf bites his lip looking at the whole, naked expanse of Nicolò, stalking towards him. 

'No pretty words Yusuf? Was this all it would have taken to get you to be silent.' Nicolò asks, leaning down to capture his lips again.

'I am pretty sure, Nico,' Yusuf responds between kisses, 'I would have had a _lot_ of things to say if you stripped naked the first time we met and they would not have been complimentary.'

'And now?' Nicolò helps Yusuf shift so he's laying on his back with Nicolò over him.

'I have a few words but really only two that are most important.' Yusuf drags his nails down Nicolò's back.

'Care to share?' Nicolò gasps against Yusuf's ear. Yusuf takes a moment to pretend he's thinking about it when Nicolò's hand wraps around his cock. He loses all desire to tease.

'Fuck me. Nicolò. Nico.' Yusuf arches into the contact. Nicolò is smirking down at him. Yusuf narrows his eyes. 'You are very good at this for a priest.'

'Oh, just you wait.' Nicolò twists his hand, drawing a cry from Yusuf. 'Do you have oil?'

'I think... it's in the bags.' Yusuf gestures to the corner of the room. 'Does it matter, we heal? Nico, _please_ , I have wanted this for so long.

Nicolò moans and kisses him on the mouth. 'I will not hurt you Yusuf. Just a bit more patience, I promise.' He untangles their limbs and dashes off the bed. Yusuf huffs in annoyance, but Nicolò back quickly, the vial triumphantly held in his hands.

'Are you sure about this?' He asks as he rubs the oil between his fingers to warm it. 'I am happy to use my hand and mouth. We don't have to-'

'Nico, if you are not inside of me in the next five minutes I am going to tie you down, open myself up and ride you until I come.'

Nicolò is startled quiet for a moment. 'Well, that. Um. Yes. Next time?' Nicolò sounds calm as he asks, but Yusuf can see the blush down his cheeks and chest. 

'Next time.' Yusuf promises as he opens his legs and Nicolò settles between them. 

Time seems to slow then. Nicolò brings the same level of steady dedication to this as he does to all things. He slowly works Yusuf opening, leaving kisses and bites along his thighs. Yusuf cards his hands through Nicolò's hair, whispering how good it feels, how much he's enjoying it. By the time Nicolò has three slick fingers inside of him Yusuf is squirming. He feels at once cold without Nicolò's warm body boxing him in and feverish with desire. 

'Please. Nicolò. I want... I _need_.'

'Shh, shh.' Nicolò whispers, sliding one hand along Yusuf's side. 'I have you.' He removes his fingers and wipes them on the bedding. He kisses Yusuf's stomach and chest. Yusuf grabs his head when Nicolò's close enough and claims his mouth.

'Now, please Nico. I have been very good.'

'You have my heart.' Nicolò kisses him slowly, seemingly unhurried as Yusuf ruts his hips against him and whines against his mouth. Yusuf bites at his lip, clearly telling Nicolò to hurry up.

Nicolò, the impossible bastard, finally agrees and reaches down to hold his cock steady as he slowly (far, far too slowly) slides inside Yusuf's waiting body.

Yusuf is aware that Nicolò is trying to go slow, whether to not hurt him or to be a damned tease, he's not sure. But Yusuf has been imagining this moment since their lips first crashed together in the garden (and far longer than that if he wishes to be honest with himself) and he _wants_.

He bends his knees and presses his feet flat against the bed to try and get some leverage to rock further onto Nicolò's cock.

' _Yusuf_.' The words come out as a groan and Yusuf is too far gone to read Nicolò's tone. He's not sure if it's a warning or encouragement. He doesn't really care. He's too keyed up and the feeling of Nicolò bottoming out inside of him is too much.

'Nicolò. You feel... I can't even describe how you feel. Please, Nico, _fuck me_.'

'How _I_ feel? Yusuf you are perfect. You're so hot and tight around me. God Yusuf, my heart, my love. I'm not going to last.' Nicolò's babbling now, his head pressed against Yusuf's shoulder. His hips thrust so forcefully that he's pushing Yusuf further up the bed with each stroke. Yusuf is so overcome with the feeling of being speared open, he can barely seem to catch the words. He's tossing his head side to side. His cock is aching, trapped between their stomachs. But the angle isn't quite right. It's not enough.

'Nicolò, I need... I need your hand.' Yusuf manages to say. His own hands are busy pulling at Nicolò's ass, trying to get him harder and deeper. Yusuf needs to feel Nicolò as deeply as possible. Something has opened in his chest and he wants Nicolò to fall inside the space and make him whole again.

Nicolò leans back on his knees. Yusuf growls at him, not wanting him so far away. Nicolò grunts out something in Ligurian (it does not sound complementary) and pulls, dragging Yusuf's hips up. And oh, this angle is so much better. Yusuf is nearly bent in half and Nicolò has the leverage to pound into him. 

Nicolò spits in his hand and wraps it around Yusuf as well. Yusuf has truly lost the ability to form words at this point. He can only think of Nicolò's hand stripping his cock and thrusting deep inside of him. He is certain the only noises he has made for minutes is Nicolò's name and the word _please_ in all the languages they know.

He thinks about telling Nicolò he's close. He _wants_ to tell Nicolò he's close. He wants to tell Nicolò that he loves him and has for so long and that this is amazing. He wants to laugh and ask why they waited so long. He has about ten different jokes he wants to make about priests and how Nicolò is so good at this. But the thoughts drop from his fingers as easily as water through a sieve. 

And then Nicolò changes his angle just _so_ and he hits a spot inside of Yusuf that makes him wail and he's coming undone. His vision goes white and all he can hear is the pounding of his own heart. He is pretty certain he blacks out.

He comes back down when Nicolò shifts him. Nicolò's face presses against his shoulder and his heaving breaths raise goosebumps on Yusuf's skin. They both whine when Nicolò slides out of him; Nicolò because he is oversensitive and Yusuf because it leaves him feeling bereft.

'Did you,' Yusuf's voice comes out as a croak. He coughs and tries again. 'Did you finish?' 

Nicolò huffs against his skin. 'Yes. You clenched so tightly around me I thought I was going to get stuck.' Nicolò trembles now, with exertion. Yusuf wraps his arms around him.

'That would not be so bad, hmm? Being stuck together like that.' Yusuf strokes one hand through Nicolò's sweat, soaked hair. The other man looks up at him with a raised brow.

'Yusuf, I just made you come so hard you got spend in your beard, and you are possibly thinking about doing that again?' Nicolò's voice is absolutely wrecked and Yusuf enjoys the proud little thrill it sent through him.

'Perhaps you are right, my Nico. We can wait a few moments.' Yusuf does not miss the way Nicolò's pupils dilate when he says 'my Nico.' He strokes his hands over Nicolò's cheeks and kisses his forehead, just because he can. 'You called me your love and your heart.'

'I did.' Yusuf can feel Nicolò's heart speeding up. 'I meant it. I have thought it, before... it wasn't just because. I mean...'

Yusuf silences him with a soft kiss to his lips. 'Good. Then you will know I mean it when I say I love you too.'

Epilogue:

'Nico? Nicolò?' Yusuf says slowly, tracing the moles along Nicolò's back in the early morning light. Nicolò groans at him. In all their time together, Nicolò is normally the first to wake. Seeing Nicolò like this, knowing that he is the _reason_ Nicolò is like this, makes Yusuf's chest feel warm. 'Nicolò, you have a ship this morning.'

Nicolò rolls over and opens one grumpy, pale eye at Yusuf. 'If you think for one moment you're going to get rid of me after last night, you are an idiot my heart.' And with that, he rolls back over and goes back to sleep.


	3. Together or Not at All [blow jobs, face fucking]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe died on a mission and Nicky needs to remind himself they're alive and together.

It’s been a hard mission. Joe can feel the tension in Nicky, the way he holds his shoulders and occasionally tightens his hand into a fist. Joe agrees to meet Andy and Booker at the rendezvous point tomorrow. Nicky is silent. 

Nicky lets him take charge, leading him to the shitty, little motel room they rented with cash and fake IDs. Nicky’s hands are tucked in his pocket. He pointedly doesn’t touch Joe when he maneuvers past him to get into the room, which is pretty impressive given how small the doorway is. Joe tries not to let it bother him. Nicky will talk when Nicky is ready. Joe swings the door shut and drops their bag on the floor. Nicky is in the middle of the room, his back to him.

‘Want a shower first or-’

He’s not quite sure how Nicky moved so fast, but suddenly Joe is pressed up against the door and Nicky’s mouth is on his. Hard, insistent. Nicky’s thigh has worked its way between Joe’s legs. Joe takes a moment to respond, caught off guard, but he soon returns the kiss and slides his hand into Nicky’s hair. Nicky’s moans.

Joe’s struggling to keep up. Nicky bites his lip, takes advantage of his gasp to force his tongue in Joe’s mouth. Nicky’s hands are everywhere. Knocking off Joe’s cap, sliding down his sides, unbuckling his belt-

‘Wait, Nicky. Nicky, my heart.’ Joe tries to stop Nicky’s hands, pulls his head back from the kiss. Nicky growls and presses Joe’s hands back against the door, palms flat. He takes one staggering breath and then lowers to his knees. Joe’s heart nearly stops as Nicky tugs his zipper down with his teeth and noses his fly open. Nicky rolls his forehead against the skin at Joe’s hip.

‘Yusuf.’ Nicky looks up at Joe and he looks wrecked. His lips are red and slick and his eyes, dear God, his eyes. Yusuf has drawn those eyes more than he can count and the look in them now... The look in them now could _drown_ him. ‘You died Joe. You were… You took so long Yusuf.’ Nicky puts his face back down and the feel of his ragged breath, even through his boxers, makes Joe’s cock twitch. 

‘I need to feel you. I need to taste you.’ Nicky takes his hands away slowly. Joe understands the hint, keeping his own pressed against the wood. Nicky tugs down his trousers and boxers and kisses his hard, dripping cock. Joe moans, throwing his head back. ‘Joe, Joe, look at me.’ Joe manages to open his eyes. He feels feverish and overwrought, Nicky’s hand gently spreading his precome over his shaft. ‘My heart, I want you to fuck my mouth.’

Joe has never been able to say no to Nicky. If Joe could choose, he'd be laid back on the bed, being gently taken apart by Nicky’s beautiful mouth. His husband is a patient man and Joe likes nothing better than to be under the full, intense focus of Nicky. But sometimes, on nights like tonight, Nicky wants it hard and fast. He wants to remind himself that Joe is alive. That they are alive. That they are whole, together. 

So Joe fucks into his mouth, his hands tightened in Nicky’s hair just the way he likes. Nicky’s jaw is open as far as it can go, his throat relaxed as Joe chases his pleasure. Nicky looks up at him, tears clinging to the edge of his lashes. Joe can tell, by the way he’s moving and the moans that vibrated up his cock, that Nicky is jerking himself off. Nicky is getting off by being used like this. And that thought sends Joe over the edge, his hips arching off the wall as he comes. 

Nicky’s free hand steadies him, pushing him away slightly so Nicky can pull back enough to swallow easily, not spilling a drop. When he’s finished, Nicky releases him and leans his head against Joe’s hip. Joe can hear the sound of skin on skin as Nicky fucks into his hand. Joe tugs at his hair and hears the punched out moan as Nicky finds his own release. 

On watery knees, Joe slides down to the floor, Nicky shuffling along so they’re side by side. The only sound is their harsh panting. They make a half hearted effort to kiss. It’s sloppy, nearly missing each other’s mouths. Joe can taste himself on Nicky’s tongue and it shoots through him, as it always does, as it always has. They pause, their foreheads resting together. 

‘I’m here, my moon.’ Joe says because there is still an edge of desperation in Nicky’s body. He strokes one finger along Nicky’s forearm and Nicky shivers. ‘We go together or not at all.’

‘I’m pretty sure you went first this time my love.’ Nicky huffs, his voice is rough from being hard fucked. Joe wants to swat at him, but cannot find the energy to do so. 

‘Alright, let’s get to the bed and I’ll get you off first, to set the universe right again.’ Nicky’s head has dropped onto his shoulder. Joe shoves at him and Nicky groans. ‘Nicolò.’

‘Fine, to bed. But let’s leave the other thing till tomorrow.’

‘Of course, hayati,’ Joe says with a smile, helping Nicky stagger up. ‘we have all the time in the world.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, this was my first solo foray into smut! Hope you enjoyed.


	4. I Die for Love of Him [choking, breath play]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuf is scared of this growing _something_ between him and Nicolo. But running away wasn't the answer. Turns out coming back was.

Yusuf was tired. He was too tired to think straight. It had been... it had been days since he slept well. Days since he staggered away from the small room he shared with Nicolò. Days since he had run away from _Nico._ From his wry grins and soft sea coloured eyes and that laughter that loosened something in Yusuf's chest.

Some small, reasonable part of his mind told him he should stay away. That if the thought of that laugh still sent flutters through his heart, he should turn around. But that voice was drowned out by the louder, more tired voice that had spent two nights poorly sleeping outside and he just wanted a bed. His bed.

When Yusuf crept into their room, Nicolò had gone to bed already, curled up on his side. He had left a candle burning and Yusuf felt his heart constrict. He left in a blur of lies two days ago and Nicolò had still left a candle for him, in case he came back. No, Nicolò had left a candle burning for _when_ Yusuf came back. Yusuf closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. His feelings threatened to overwhelm him.

Yusuf hung up his cloak and toed off his boots. He peeled off his breeches with a sigh and stretched, enjoying the feel out being free of the fabric for the first time in days. He moved quietly, determined not to wake his friend. He placed his clothes in a pile and turned to their ‘bed’ and frowned. 

They had taken to sleeping with Nicolò in front of Yusuf when they travelled. Nicolò often took the first watch and Yusuf preferred to have something solid at his back. When they had rented the room, they had automatically replicated the pattern. As Nicolò prepared their evening meal, Yusuf placed the straw mattresses provided by the landlady in the corner of the floor, one in front of the other. And Nicolò was asleep in his. Which was _in front of_ Yusuf’s. 

With a huff, Yusuf twisted his tunic into a knot across his belly so the excess would not drape across Nicolò’s sleep body. He lowered himself awkwardly onto his knees and carefully, carefully, tried to lean across Nicolò’s body. 

He was like this, on his hands and knees, his face inches from Nicolò’s when it happened. There was just enough time for the small part of his brain to remind him this was a bad idea before he found himself on his back. A hand was held against his throat, a knife was poised over his cheek and the hard line of Nicolò's body was pressed against his own from chest to hip.

This had been a _very_ bad idea.

Nicolò swore, his knife dropping with a clatter. ‘Yusuf? What are you doing?’ Nicolò stared at him. His eyes were hazy with sleep but Yusuf stared back at them in wonder. The glorious flecks of gold in Nicolò’s sea coloured eyes were barely visible in the flickering gloom but Yusuf didn’t need light to see them. He knew Nicolò’s body. He could draw it with his eyes closed. The sweep of his nose, the deep bruises under his eyes, the eyes themselves, whose colour he could not decide on. Yusuf’s mind was filled with the vision of Nicolò’s strong body, wide shoulders and trim waist. All of which were currently pressed against him.

Nicolò asked a question again and Yusuf wanted to answer, _tried_ to answer. But he could not think clearly beyond the solid weight on him, the feel of breath against his cheek and the hand still loosely wrapped against his neck. Yusuf should say something, anything. He _needed_ to say something before Nicolò fully awakened and asked questions he could not answer.

Yusuf opened his mouth and the words tumbled out.

By the time his mind caught up to his lips, it was too late. Out came the words he had thought for countless nights. His thoughts, his feelings, poetry, all jumbled together in his haste. Suddenly, hanging in the stillness between them were the words he swore never to say. 

Nicolò's brow furrowed as he tried to decipher the Arabic. For one terrifying moment, Yusuf prayed to any god that would listen. Let him have spoken too fast. Let Nicolò, for once, let this slip up lie. 

The tightening against his throat was a surprise. Seemingly almost an involuntary reaction on Nicolò's part, as his eyes widened. Shock, undoubtedly, at Yusuf's confession of love and desire. It was such a minute movement, brief pressure more than anything else. But it silenced Yusuf as memory from _before_ swam to the forefront of his mind. 

Back when he felt the press of this man’s body and the grip of Nicolò's hands about his throat for an entirely different reason. This memory was juxtaposed with this moment. The two lay over one another in Yusuf’s mind, as two pieces lining up as one. But now, Nicolò's eyes were full of wonder instead of hate and Yusuf's body begged to be closer instead of apart. And somehow, this is unbearably erotic; pain and pleasure. Yusuf’s breath hitched and his hips shifted.

Nicolò noticed, because of course he did. He adjusted his body ever so slightly, pressing down against Yusuf. Capturing him. Nicolò shuddered and the state of Yusuf's desire was fully evident when they lay like this. Green eyes searched brown. A whole conversation is had, questions asked and permissions given. They've learned this language over decades, implicit trust and understanding in battle. 

Using it now, like this, was a foregone conclusion. They were always going to end up here like this. Yusuf had been fighting against his destiny.

'Yusuf,' Nicolò's tongue darted over his lips, the only outward sign of his nerves, 'say it again.'

Yusuf did, slower this time. _I die for love of him..._ Nicolò’s hand tightened again, harder than before. Yusuf arched slightly. _perfect in every way._ Tightened. _Lost in the strains...of wafting music..._ Nicolò shifted his thigh between Yusuf's. Yusuf rutted against him almost unconsciously. He needed the pressure, the contact. Anything to help with the ache of desire.

Nicolò watched him for any sign of distress. Yusuf laid himself bare to Nicolò’s gaze. _My eyes are fixed-_ Yusuf's voice was soft and breathy now. He faltered on the next line and Nicolò instantly released him. They lay still for a moment, Yusuf taking in deep gulps of air and Nicolò stroking his throat with his thumb. Yusuf wondered if there were bruises. The thought of Nicolò marking him made him moan.

Nicolò left his hand where it was, as a comforting weight, and moved slowly. His lips brushed Yusuf’s forehead, his cheeks, his nose; before finally pressing against Yusuf's lips. The kiss was hesitant and almost chaste. Yusuf wanted to lean up. He wanted to push harder and open Nicolò's lips under his own. He wanted to lick his tongue inside and taste. He would die for a taste of Nico. 

Nicolò’s hand kept him pinned. Nicolò’s arms trembled in Yusuf’s hands. Nicolò held himself back, held himself in check. Their ragged breaths mixed together as their foreheads touched.

‘Yusuf. Yusuf I…’ Nicolò pulled back. His eyes were blown wide, merely a sliver of pale iris to be seen. He licked his lip and Yusuf tracked the movement. ‘I don’t know--’

'There's more.' Yusuf interrupted. His voice was breathy and raw even though the pain was wiped so quickly from their bodies. 'If you want to hear it?' Yusuf lifted his head in order to fit his throat more firmly in Nicolò’s hand. 

'Yusuf.' Nicolò moaned before dropping to catch Yusuf’s lips properly. His mouth was hot, wanting, his teeth dug into Yusuf’s bottom lip. They pressed against one another, the delicious friction against their hard cocks left them gasping for air.

'I think... I think I could listen to you for eternity Yusuf.' Nicolò kissed him again. Yusuf caught his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. Nicolò tightened his hand. Yusuf dropped his head back and arched into Nicolò, gasping. Nicolò licked around the shell of his ear and kissed the soft skin at the corner of his jaw. ‘Do you think you could finish it, before you ran out of breath?’ Yusuf shivered at the thought.

 _‘My eyes are fixed upon his delightful body_.’

‘No, Yusuf. Start again.’

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that someone asked for 'Nicky choking Joe while Joe tried to recite poetry' but no one will claim it now. So this is to all the thirsty patrons of the All & More tavern.
> 
> And yes, of course there is an Abu Nawas poem. It's beautiful and the author does not apologise.


	5. The impact of love [dom/sub, face fucking, spanking]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe struggles with having to hurt Nicky for a job. Nicky reminds him not all pain is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for a CW

Nicky was already back at the safe house by the time Joe got back. Joe locked the door, shrugged out his jacket and took off his shoes as he went.

'Your shoes better be by the door my love.' Nicky said in lieu of a greeting as Joe plastered himself to his husband's back. Joe hummed an affirmation into the crook of Nicky's neck. Nicky had been growing his hair out since London and it tickled Joe's nose.

'I'm sorry hayati.' Joe whispered. Nicky put down his knife and pressed back against Joe.

'You did what you had to my love. Men like that only know that sort of language. You know I don't hold it against you.'

'I hate hurting you.' Joe tightened his arms around Nicky's waist. Nicky made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. He pushed and twisted until he was facing Joe, still wrapped in Joe's arms. Nicky took his husband's face in his hands.

'Yusuf. Stop it. There is no lasting pain or damage. You did what you had to. Besides...' Nicky leaned forward and lightly kissed the freckles on Joe's nose. 'You've been rougher with me.'

'I don't know how many times I can apologise for killing you Nicolò...' Joe groaned. Nicky cut him off with a kiss.

'Forgiven my heart. And that's not what I was talking about.' Nicky pressed feather light kisses along Joe's jaw. Joe could feel Nicky's breath on the shell of his ear and he shivered. 'I was thinking that perhaps I had been bad and you needed to remind me of my place.'

Joe moaned, his hips rutting against Nicky on instinct. He could feel Nicky's hard length and moaned again. He remembered how Nicky's face had looked just after he'd slapped him. He'd whimpered as the other men had laughed and jeered. But Joe had been close enough to see Nicky's eyes, his pupils blown wide. Joe had been so concerned at the time, he'd not noticed the way Nicky's tongue had slid along the back of his teeth. Replaying it over in his mind now, Joe knew. 

He gripped Nicky's chin in his fist and dragged him round so Joe could capture his mouth in a brutal kiss.

Joe's tongue touched Nicky's lower lip and Nicky opened for him automatically. Joe's silent question, Nicky's silent answer. Joe forced Nicky's mouth wide with his tongue. He slid one thigh between Nicky's legs and grabbed at his ass to force Nicky to rut up against him. 

'You've been thinking about this all day haven't you? Thinking of me punishing you in front of all those men. Letting them know you were mine, that only I could touch you?' Joe asked when they have to break, gasping, for air. Nicky made a small noise in his throat and nodded. He kept his eyes averted and bit his lip. Which only drew Joe's attention to his lips. 

Joe placed his hands on Nicky’s shoulders. Nicky, knowing what that meant, dropped so quickly to his knees Joe winced at the sound. He gently raised Nicky's head so he could look at his eyes. Nicky’s lips were red, the beard burn on his cheeks fading and his eyes blown so wide with desire Joe could barely see his beautiful green irises. 

'Colour?' 

'Green.' Nicky gasped and Joe nodded. Nicky hadn't gone non-verbal yet. But Joe had plans.

'I'm going to fuck your mouth Nicky. You need to open your throat to take me as deep as you can. Can you do that?' Joe unbuckled his belt. When Nicky reached up to help Joe tsked at him. 'Hands down. No touching me or yourself. Tap twice to stop.' Nicky nodded, hands clenched on his thighs as Joe pulled his trousers and boxers down just enough to pull himself out.

'Get me hard, then I'm going to use you. Okay?' Joe asked. Nicky nodded and Joe fed him his half hard cock.

It was messy and quick. Both of them were too keyed up for anything else. Nicky licked a stripe up Joe's length and over the slit. He moaned at the taste before sliding his lips over Joe's cock and sucking. Joe bucked his hips as Nicky tongued the sensitive spot just under the head. 

Joe was hard in record time. He gripped Nicky's hair then and Nicky loosened his jaw. Joe fucked into Nicky's mouth slowly. He didn't need to go too fast or too rough. Nicky was moaning around him, saliva and precome dribbling down his chin. His eyes never left Joe's. The trust and love in those eyes was Joe's undoing. He hit the back of Nicky's throat and felt Nicky gagging and swallowing around him. Joe came with a shout. Nicky kept swallowing, milking his orgasm from him. He pulled out a bit, letting his cock rest on Nicky's tongue for a moment. 

'So beautiful my love.' Joe wiped at the tears leaking from Nicky's eyes. Nicky was quiet and blissed out. 'So good for me Nicolò. Taking me so well. Let's see about you now?'

Joe tucked himself back in his boxers and helped Nicky stand on trembling legs. Looking at the state of him, Joe guessed what had happened but he unzipped Nicky's trousers and slid his hand in to check. Nicky hissed, over sensitive.

'Oh dear. You enjoyed being used that much? Coming untouched as I fucked your mouth.' Nicky whined. Joe kissed him, hard. 'Did I say you could come?'

'No.' Nicky shuddered as Joe crowded him back against the counter top.

'Turn around.' Joe commended. Nicky did automatically, bracing his forearms on the countertop and arching his back. 'What happens to boys who don't listen?' Joe asked sweetly as he pulled down Nicky's trousers and boxers.

'They get punished.'

Joe leaned over, his chest against Nicky's back. They had been in this exact position minutes ago? Hours? It barely mattered. Joe loved the feel of Nicky, warm and pliant beneath him. Joe nipped at Nicky's neck, just to hear him moan.

'Fifteen I think Nicolò. For misbehaving. Do you agree?'

'Yes Joe. Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-' Nicky slipped into Italian. Joe laid his hand on the nape of Nicky's neck to centre him. 

'Colour my love?'

'Green Joe. I'm just...' Nicky took a deep, ragged breath and Joe kissed under his ear. 

'Ten then.'

 _'Joe_.' Nicky whined. Joe slapped him, hard enough to sting but not much more. Nicky arched his back further.

'Don't argue with me tesoro. I'm going to take care of you.' _Smack_. 'I know what you need.' _Smack_.

Nicky's head dropped to his arms as small gasps and groans fell from his lips. Joe settled one hand on Nicky's hip, a calming touch. He increased the intensity with each slap. Joe's other hand stung slightly, but not as much as either of them wanted. The bright red marks on Nicky's ass wouldn't last long enough. 

'You're a vision my love. So wrecked for me. Touch yourself Nicky.' Joe said. Nicky shuffled immediately so he could wrap his hand around himself and moaned as he tugged. The sound sent a shiver up Joe's back. 'I'm going to make the last few count. Do you think you can come again?'

'Yes Joe. Yes. _Please._ ' The next smack sounded like a thunder clap. Nicky's legs nearly buckled. Joe held onto him until he straightened and continued fisting his hard, weeping cock. 

'Good boy. Last one.' Joe smacked and Nicky wailed. He came before the echo died in the tiny kitchenette. Joe kissed and nuzzled along Nicky's shoulders as Nicky painted the cabinets with his spend. Nicky's legs trembled and Joe drew his hand up and down Nicky's side. Nicky took deep, steadying breaths as Joe whispered quiet praises.

It took a few minutes to maneuver them both down to the floor. Nicky's limbs had stopped responding so it largely fell to Joe. Nicky hissed as the cold tiles pressed against his still slightly raw skin. Joe managed to crawl away to grab a blanket from the sofa and wrap Nicky up in it. He also managed to fill a cup of water and press it into Nicky's hands. 

'Do you feel better now?' Nicky asked dreamily, curled up under the blanket with his beloved.

'Oh, this was for me, was it?' Joe laughed and kissed Nicky's forehead.

'Of course. You felt forced to hurt me and felt guilty.' Nicky trailed a finger up to Joe's lips and traced them. 'You cannot hurt me my love. I am part of you and you are part of me.'

'That simple huh?' Joe teased. Nicky shrugged. 'Okay, but next time we have to play bad guys, let's choose a place you speak the language better. And I can be the bad boy who needs to be punished.' Joe waggled his eyebrows. Nicky shook his head solemnly.

'Never. You're too good _al-Tayyib_.' And Nicky kissed him before Joe could swat at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: there is a referenced face slap that happens prior to the this scene. It is implied Joe and Nicky have a previously discussed dom/sub relationship and there is a lot of trust here. The slap happens during an undercover mission and I head canon Joe and Nicky have talked about these things in advance and know sometimes things have to be done for the mission. But please, don't just randomly slap people, even if you're together and even if you're in a d/s relationship without discussing it in advance! 
> 
> Many thanks to the All & More 18+ server for [this gif](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7b2eb4d9de88dc396bfc4566983e9e22/c6645727ba051f25-bf/s540x810/0a5ff4d9c525a116e8b92d82a288cbfdf5145b3f.gif) that spawned this little fic about subspace Nicky. And all my love for being the most supportive and lovely bunch of TOG nerds a girl could find.
> 
> Also, big thanks to Ven NewB for the title of this chapter.


	6. Fill me (with your love) [anal fisting, edging]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is in love with his husband's lovely, competent hands. And he wants them inside him.
> 
> Nicky makes him work for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anal fisting, edging (a little bit!)

Joe pauses and takes a deep, calming breath. His chest heaves and his arm aches at the slightly awkward angle he is holding himself so he can line the toy up with his wide, stretched hole. The slight burn when he slides it in punches a low groan from his throat. He feels on edge, his skin flushed and tacky with sweat. It’s taken him so long to get to this point, slowly working himself open until he was so wet and slippery. 

He adjusts slightly and hits his prostate, something he hadn’t been able to do with his own fingers. Stars flash behind his eyes and he clamps down on the toy, almost without conscious thought. His cock twitches and a fat drip of pre-come splatters on his stomach.

‘How does it feel?’ Joe’s eyes fly open and he looks over through the desire filled haze. Nicky is sat, absolutely still, and frustratingly just out of reach. He’s still completely clothed, though the soft sleeping bottoms he’s wearing do absolutely nothing to hide how much he has been enjoying the show. Nicky smirks at Joe and deliberately spreads his finger. 

Joe groans. Those damn, beautiful hands. Joe loves those hands. He wants them on him; tracing along his skin, gripping his hips, pulling at his curls. He wants them _in_ him, filling him so full. He’s been working himself over for what seems like hours, getting himself ready to earn those glorious hands and the thought of Nicky stretching him open -

No, Joe can't let himself drop into the pleasure of imagining Nicky’s hands on him. Nicky told him how it feels and if he goes too far, if he can't tell Nicky how it feels, Nicky won't reward him afterwards.

'You are being awfully quiet, tesoro. Is it enough for you? So good you won't need me and fingers inside of you?'

Joe whines but manages to find his voice, 'No hayati. It's not as good as you. Nothing is as good as you.'

'But how does it feel?' Nicky all but purrs.

'Full. 'M so full.' Joe gasps. 'But not as full as you. Nicky... Nicky please.' 

'Shh, my love. It's all right, lay back.' Joe does without hesitation. He shivers, the sheets cool against his flushed skin. He watches Nicky stand and start undressing. Slowly, _too slowly_. Joe feels feverish as he moans out Nicky's name.

'I didn't say stop.' Nicky says, slowly folding his shirt and putting it on the now empty chair. Joe can't even name the noise he makes as he presses the toy into himself again. He's so exposed like this, his legs spread wantonly, his hole stretched wide. Nicky's beautiful green eyes are nearly black with desire as he watches Joe fuck himself.

Joe is gasping, hiccuping, and still trying to tell Nicky how good it feels but all the blood has rushed down to his weeping cock, hard and flushed against his belly.

'Nicky... it's good. I'm fucking... myself so good for you.' Joe babbles as Nicky slides down his underwear, his hard cock finally exposed to Joe’s gaze. Joe unconsciously licks his lips at the sight of the pearly drop of pre-cum on the tip.

'You're doing brilliantly, such a good boy for me.' Nicky cups Joe's face and slides his thumb along Joe's bottom lip. Joe nips at it, tries to suck it into his mouth. Joe moans as Nicky pulls his hand away.

'Need you.' 

'I know. I've got you.' Nicky leans down and captures Joe's mouth in a kiss. It's hard and insistent, Nicky’s tongue ruthlessly pressing into Joe's mouth. Joe parts his lips instantly for him, let's Nicky take what he wants. They break away breathless and still Joe chases Nicky's lips. He wants more. He wants to be cracked open by Nicky's hands and lips and cock. Joe wants Nicky to touch every inch of him. He's Nicky's, completely.

Nicky smiles and drops one, three, five kisses along Joe's lips and cheeks. He kisses the freckles on Joe's nose. And Joe is so blissful he doesn't notice Nicky's hand travelling down, down, down until it nudges against Joe's hand, still pressing the toy inside of himself.

'Yes.' Joe murmurs. He goes to pull the toy out, thrumming with delicious anticipation of Nicky's hand in him, of truly being full. Nicky's grip tightens on his wrist.

Nicky nips the skin along the edge of Joe's beard until he can whisper in Joe's ear. 'I didn't say stop hayati.'

Joe whines, his eyes wide and pleading. He tries to arch off the bed but Nicky has maneuvered himself on top of Joe, boxing him in. Nicky's body is a comforting weight, the warmth of his hard cock against Joe's hip familiar. But Joe still whines. He wants. He _want_ s.

'Your hand, _please Nicky_.'

'You'll have it, tesoro. I promise, you'll come with my fist deep inside of you. But the night is long and I want to feel how you do it to yourself.' Nicky strokes gently over the pulse point of Joe's trapped wrist. 'Please. Fuck yourself for me?'

And what else can Joe do but obey?

It's a bit harder to do, trapped under Nicky like this. He can't get as deep as before. But he can touch Nicky and kiss him and sometimes Nicky twists the toy _just so_ and Joe has to bite his lip and still his hand so he doesn't come. Because as wonderful as this is, it isn't _Nicky_. 

Nicky for his part has moved slightly, careful not to touch Joe's aching cock. He's staring reverently down at Joe's face instead, carefully carding one hand through Joe's curls. And the naked look of desire and need on Nicky's face is almost as devastating as his touch. 

Joe doesn't know how long they do this. The world has shrunk down to Nicky's hands on him, Nicky's lips on his and the unyielding stretch of the toy. It's likely minutes, it feels like hours. He has to pause more often, his chest shuddering with exertion and each time he pulls himself back from the edge, the look of awe in Nicky's eyes deepen.

He's about to start again after the fifth (Twentieth? Hundredth? He can’t tell anymore) pause, when Nicky's hand tightens on his wrist again.

'So perfect, my love.' Nicky whispers, his eyes never leaving Joe's face as he slowly helps Joe pull the toy out. The noise it makes is obscene and Joe whimpers. 

'Nicolò-' Joe slurs and Nicky quiets him with his lips. Joe hears the click of the lube bottle and his heart rabbits so fast he worries it's going to beat out of his chest.

He feels the gentle press of Nicky's fingers against his hole and he hisses at the soreness, even as he pushes against them, wanting more. Nicky smirks against Joe's lips. 

'So needy,' Nicky says. Anything else he might say is lost as four fingers into Joe's already gaping hope. Joe arches his back and keens. His vision nearly whites out and he thinks he might have come if not for Nicky tightly wrapping his other hand around the base of Joe's cock. 

'Though I take that as a compliment, maybe let me get my whole hand in you, hmm?'

'Yes, ah, yes. Oh _Nicolò_.'

Nicky laughs and starts stretching Joe on his hand. Joe tosses his head back and forth on the pillows. 

'More.'

'Yes, I will. Just let me-'

'No.' Joe clamps his hand around Nicky's forearm and leans up to press their foreheads together. 'I won't last. More. Now. _Please_. I want to be full of you when I come.'

And the look Nicky gives him is so fond, Joe nearly weeps. Nicky captures Joe's mouth again but it's not the claiming it was before. It's gentle, caressing. Their breaths mingle, heads close together as Joe feels the cold slick of lube and finally, _finally_ , Nicky presses his whole hand inside. 

Neither of them move for a moment, panting into each other's mouths as Joe adjusts. It's bigger than the toy, yes, but it's so much more; it's the smell of Nicky's sweat, the warmth of his skin, the way he flexes his hand slightly. Joe is so full, he feels as though he might burst.

He must make some noise, some assent or moan, and Nicky is moving, sliding his whole hand in and out of Joe's willing body. Nicky whispers something too, endearments most likely, in the cobbled together language of their first years together. Joe tries to catch them, tries to respond in kind, but the words slip through his mind like water through a sieve. His whole being is distilled down to the slow slide of Nicky's hand in him, opening up to take this man inside of him. 

He is nothing but sensation: desire, fullness, love. So much love. 

Nicky is watching him again, his face soft and ethereal in the light. Joe tries to arch up, to draw him to a kiss and complete the circuit. They are one. _They are one._

But Nicky stays out of his grasp, instead shifting his weight so he can start to stroke Joe's cock in time with spearing Joe open on his hand. It's a vicious circle; wanting to arch back on Nicky's hand and take more and wanting to fuck up into the tight grip of his hand on Joe's cock. 

Joe tries to move between the two, tries to wring every ounce of pleasure from his husband. He wants to make it last forever, this moment.

It doesn't of course. He's been on the edge so long and close so many times. It's almost embarrassingly short, how quickly he feels the tension in his spine and then he's coming in hot ropes across his belly and chest and over Nicky's hand.

He thinks he makes a noise. He might scream. He can't be certain over the sound of blood rushing in his ears and the feel of Nicky milking him through it. 

He comes down slowly, only realising what's happening when he feels suddenly, achingly empty. He looks up to find Nicky wiping his hand off on a towel. Nicky smiles and starts wiping the come of Joe's stomach. Joe whines and reaches for Nicky. 

'No. C'mere.'

'Joe, give me a minute. You're a mess.'

'Don't care. Nico-' Joe grabs at Nicky's shoulder and tries to drag him in. Nicky goes with a laugh, pressing kisses to Joe's mouth and cheeks and neck. Joe sighs into the sensation, feeling boneless and sated.

'Did I tire you out habibi?' Nicky asks, tracing his fingers up and down Joe's arm. Joe drags his heavy lids open to stare at his husband. Nicky looks all together too pleased with himself. 

'I think you nearly killed me.'

Nicky's laugh is warm and sweet and it fills the physical, aching emptiness in Joe's body with joy. Nicky kisses him, slow and soft and Joe feels sleep tug at the edge of his thoughts. 

'But what a way to go.' Nicky whispers.

_What a way to go indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For VenB, who really wanted Joe to get fisted. 
> 
> Apparently everyong is writing a fisting fic, so here's my humble addition I guess!
> 
> Thanks to the tavern, especially lazaefair & sin for the idea. 😘
> 
> (My sincerest apologies to Amy Grant for borrowing this title, especially as I think it's a Christian rock song. I love your music and I am (kinda) shamed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hyper-fixate).
> 
> If there are any tags you thought I missed, please let me know!


End file.
